


Happily, Ever After

by Myella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Misunderstandings, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myella/pseuds/Myella
Summary: After a passionate night together, Hermione disappears after promising to see Severus again. When he finds her again, he finds something shocking.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 32
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roilena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roilena/gifts), [Vesperswan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperswan/gifts).



> All rights belong to J.K, I make no money from writing these fics.

Severus swallowed down the Firewhiskey enjoying the burn as it threaded down his throat. He slammed his tumbler down and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was furious with himself for not keeping his emotions in check and foolishly let himself hope, no, believe that things would be different for him after the war. 

He stood from his chair, the quiet clicking of instruments did nothing to ease his frustration as he looked out the window in his office, the office that once belonged to Dumbledore. 

“Severus.” 

He clenched his jaw and resolutely ignored the portrait trying to gain his attention. 

That was the thing he hated about having this office. The previous headmasters lined the walls, and he never gained a moment’s peace. 

He was a free man now thanks to the woman that clouded his thoughts. One Hermione Jean Granger. She not only saved his miserable life the day of what they’re now calling the Battle of Hogwarts but ensured his freedom when he’d been charged as being a sympathizer of the Dark Lord. 

“You can’t ignore me forever,” Dumbledore sighed as he leaned back in his chair. 

“I can certainly try,” Severus said as he dropped his hands to the side. 

“I think you should go and find Miss Granger,” Dumbledore continued ignoring the other man’s scowl at the mention of the witch’s name that plagued his thoughts. 

“And why would I do that, she obviously wants nothing to do with me.” 

“Don’t you think it’s odd that she hasn’t returned to Hogwarts to finish her education? We both know that she planned to return, she told you as much, so why isn’t she here? Don’t you think something had to have happened to her to make her change her mind?” 

Anxiety bloomed in his chest as he thought about Dumbledore’s words. His hand going into the pocket of his robes brushing against the note she left him. He found it on the bed they shared that night, a night that was full of passion. 

When he saw the parchment, his stomach plummeted thinking she regretted what transpired between them. They may have had too much to drink to celebrate his freedom, but she was the one who encouraged him and brought _him_ to _her_ room at the hotel, not the other way around, so why would she be ignoring him. 

It was something she wanted, wasn’t it? They’d been dancing around starting a relationship for months. The innocent brushes, the flirtatious jokes. He thought that she was the one. He wanted her and  _ needed _ her. 

Taking out the crinkled parchment he went to his desk and smoothed the paper, his eyes taking in the elegant script. 

_ Thank you for last night, Severus. I hope that we can do it again soon. _

_ I’m off to Australia for an errand. I’ll see you when the term starts, and we can discuss where this relationship is going. _

_ Thinking of you while I’m gone. _

_ Love, _

_ Hermione xoxo _

Lies. 

His mind filled him with self-doubt. She didn’t want to be with him, she simply left the note to placate him when she left him early that morning without waking him. 

Dumbledore heaved a sigh, “You keep saying that, but when have you ever known Miss Granger to do something like that? She is not the type to string anyone along, you should know that.” 

Severus hadn’t realized he had spoken aloud and silently cursed under his breath as he poured himself another Firewhiskey. He frowned when he lifted his tumbler, the amber liquid glinting in the candlelight of the office. It reminded him of Hermione’s eyes. 

No! His mind wouldn’t go there. She made her decision and decided not to go there anymore. 

“There’s nothing wrong with the chit,” Severus growled as he pressed the tumbler to his lips and tipped his head back. 

“I think there is. As you know Harry came to visit me recently,” Dumbledore started. 

“Don’t remind me,” he scowled at the portrait. 

Harry St. Potter came to shower Severus with accolades and thanks a couple of weeks ago, much to his annoyance and asked to speak to Dumbledore. Not wanting to be privy to their conversation, Severus excused himself and wandered the halls hoping to catch a glimpse of Hermione in hopes that she came with Potter and been waiting for him. 

“As I was saying, Harry is worried about her, too. She is back in Britain but refuses to see anyone.” 

“What? Why?” Severus sat straighter in his chair. 

“He doesn’t know, she seemed upset and is now refusing his owls. He has no idea where she is. He said he was going to ask Kingsley to find her if she doesn’t answer him soon since there were still Death Eaters at large.” 

The metal taste of fear danced on his tongue and his stomach dropped. No. No, there was no way they would have found her, she was always careful and knew the risks. 

Dumbledore smiled as Severus summoned his cloak and ran from the office like the hounds of hell were on his heels.

* * *

Severus landed outside of the cottage Hermione brought him to while they were working on his trial. He checked her parent’s house first and there’d been no sign of her. He even checked all the magical hotels.

He knew not even Potter knew about this cottage and it was his hope she was here. He sucked in a sharp breath and lifted his wand pressing it against the wards. She keyed him in to come here whenever he needed to meet her or even hide from the mass of reporters that hounded him daily. She trusted him with her secret. 

He stepped through the wards and released the breath he had been holding. 

_ “Meow.” _

Severus jumped when Crookshanks appeared and wound his way around his legs. His heartbeat picked up knowing Hermione was here. She wouldn’t leave her cat alone for an extended period. It was her familiar. 

Crookshanks tilted his head in the air, his large orange tail swishing back and forth as he studied Severus. Whatever he saw must have appeased him because he meowed one more time and turned on his heel and started towards the house. When Severus didn’t follow, he looked back at him as if to say,  _ “Well?” _

“Bloody cat,” he mumbled and followed him. 

The porch was dark when he stepped onto it, the low light from inside flickered and danced on the curtains but there was no movement. 

Crookshanks arched his body and placed his front paws on the door and stretched as he scratched at the door. Light footsteps were heard coming through the cabin and Severus debated on stepping off the porch and leaving. She was fine if she were here in the middle of nowhere, she simply wished to be left alone. 

The decision was made for him when the door swung open, and Hermione let out a small shriek upon seeing him. He blinked rapidly when he saw her. She looked worn and tired, but that’s not what drew his attention. His eyes lowered to her once flat stomach where a small protrusion stuck out. Hermione’s hand was pressed against it as she leaned against the doorframe, her eyes wide and full of fear. 

“Severus,” she whispered, her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Before she could hit the ground, he swept her into his arms. 

“Fuck.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Roilena and VesperSwan. Thank you for your friendship! Love you both, hard.

Sooty eyelashes fluttered open and amber eyes met obsidian. Severus held his breath as he watched Hermione from his wing back chair. When she had passed out he decided to bring her to Hogwarts and get some answers from her. 

He summoned all of her clothes and put them in her beaded bag and coaxed Crooks into her carrier only having to explain to the blasted cat that Severus was taking Crooks’ mistress back to Hogwarts where it was safe. Giving Severus a long searching look, Crooks finally relented and crawled into his carrier. 

Severus Apparated to the side of Hogwarts to the secret entrance to his new chambers, the Headmaster Quarters. He carried Hermione, worried that she hadn’t woken up. 

Laying her gently on the couch he flicked his wrist and started the fire and sat across from the couch and waited for her to wake naturally. The scans he ran on her showed that she was suffering from exhaustion. 

“Severus,” Hermione croaked and shifted her body to sit up and face him. She looked around the room, her brows furrowed. “Where am I?” 

“Hogwarts,” he said shortly, “My chambers.” 

Her face paled slightly and gave him a small nod, her hand going to the small swell of her abdomen. 

“Is the child you carry mine?” 

Her head turned sharply to him and a sharp intake of breath, “Of course it is!” 

“Why then, is it you felt the need to keep this information to yourself? Didn’t you think that I should  _ know _ that you’re pregnant with my child?” 

“I…” he saw her swallow and she looked down. “I thought about it, but you...we weren’t in a relationship. I didn’t think-” 

He cut her off with a small hiss and stood, glaring down at her, “You didn’t  _ think _ I would like to know?” 

She curled into herself and shook her head, “You’re free now,” she mumbled, “I’m sure having a child wasn’t in your plans.” 

“That should have been  _ my _ decision, Granger, not yours!” 

Hermione shot up from the couch, her hands balled up into fists, “I tried, I did try to contact you, I just didn’t know what to say.  _ ‘Oh, hey, Severus, you remember that night we shared a couple of months ago, well now I’m pregnant with your child, I thought you should know we both forgot the contraception charm,”  _ she said sarcastically. “I had no idea where our relationship was going, how you felt!” 

Her chest was heaving by the time she was done with her rant. He rounded the small coffee table and stood in front of her. Her eyes widened in fear, and she took a step away from him. He hated to see the fear dancing in her eyes as he loomed over her, but he was hurt, and angry, oh so angry with her. Didn’t she know, didn’t he drop enough hints to her that he was in love with her already? 

For someone as intelligent as she was, she was extraordinarily stupid. 

“So you thought it was perfectly fine to make this decision on your own. To keep something as a  _ child _ that is  _ mine _ from me?” 

“You don’t want me! Why should you want this child?” 

Grabbing her by her upper arms he yanked her towards him, his eyes blazing, “I don’t want you? You stupid girl, I love you!” he snarled and captured her lips in an angry kiss. 

He poured all of his hurt and anger into the kiss. He wanted her, she made him want to live, to be happy. For the first time in what seemed a lifetime, he felt safe within her arms and her presence and she yanked that away from him. He couldn’t bear the thought of the child not knowing him, but more importantly, he couldn’t bear the thought of her not being in his life. 

He was silently glad that the wizarding world was ass-backwards and archaic. She was carrying his heir, and in doing so he had a claim on the child and her, not that he would force her to be with him, but their lives were now tethered. If she didn’t accept him as the father, and people found out-they would when the child in question was born, their birth records were sent to the ministry- she would be in ruins. He didn’t want that for her, he wanted to protect her from the world, to cherish her. 

Time seemed to slow for Severus as he held onto her body. The soft curves melted into him, and her fingers tangled into his hair. One moment he was livid with her, the next he was carrying her to his bed and worshipping her body pulling out small moans and growls from her. Their  _ lovemaking _ if one would call it that, was more like angry fucking. It was nails, teeth, and bites as he slammed his cock into her body over and over again. He hissed and growled at her that she was his, and they would be together for the rest of their lives. 

Her body bowed off the silk sheets as she screeched his name, her nails digging into his back chanting his name, claiming him as he claimed her. 

Bright golden light surrounded them as Severus growled in her ear, “You’re mine, little witch, always.” 

She tugged at his hair, yanking his head back and bit his neck as he hissed in pleasure, “You’re mine, Severus. All of you!.” 

In all of his life, Severus never have an orgasm that was all-encompassing as the one he had with her. Flecks of golden light danced behind his eyelids as he slammed his eyes shut and held her close to him as he came. His body quivered with the force of it, and he couldn’t tell where he began and where Hermione ended. He let out a small sob from the intensity of it before he drifted on a wave of peace and pleasure.

* * *

Severus looked down at his slumbering  _ wife. _ It had been two years since the night he brought her to Hogwarts after her disappearance and her half-cocked idea that he didn’t want her. Since that night with him taking her to his bed, Hermione hadn’t left his side. 

He held their son in his arms rocking him gently and smiled. His wife was pregnant with their second child- a daughter- her small hand cradling her swollen abdomen even in sleep. He never thought he wanted to have a wife, let alone children, but being with Hermione was easy. She loved him unconditionally and made him feel as if he was on top of the world. 

He was still the Headmaster at Hogwarts, and Hermione, under his tutelage, would become the Potions Mistress taking over for Slughorn when he retired in the next year. 

Life had a strange way of working out. All the pain he suffered through he would gladly do it again if he ended up with Hermione. The only regret he had was that she lost her parents, they were unable to reverse their memories, but as the years passed, they created their own life together, and the people surrounded them picking up the mantle of being their extended family. 

They were no longer alone in the world. 

He laid Cassian in his cot and slid into bed with his wife pulling her against his chest. She murmured his name in her sleep and nuzzled his neck as she slung her leg over his. He kissed the crown of her head and closed his eyes as her scent, love and warmth washed over him. 

Yes, she was worth the wait. She was his happily ever after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one of the fluffy pieces I'll be posting before gearing up with Roilena for another epic fic. 
> 
> I hope you stay well and safe. xoxo


End file.
